In the prior art many different types of rheological agents are used in non-aqueous fluid systems such as paints, varnishes, enamels, waxes, epoxies, mastics and the like. These fluid systems often contain finely divided suspended materials, such as pigments and the like, and the rheological agent is added to thicken the system to produce a thixotropic flow behavior with high viscosity at a low shear rate.
Various organo modified clays and other inorganic and organic compounds have been used in the past to produce these rheological effects. Organoclays, however, require the use of polar solvent activators which must be added to the system to produce the rheological effect.
These polar additives, e.g. acetone, alcohols and the like are low flash point material and therefore should be avoided if possible. In addition, these polar additives must be added as a separate step at the time of preparing the systems. They are not added to the clay previously by the supplier and therefore this separate step adds to the cost of the system.
With regard to the use of prior art, organic rheological agents are also used, although they do not require polar solvent activation for the most part, however, they do require activation by heat. Many of these prior art organic additives when used result in seeding if the temperature is allowed to rise excessively.
In contrast to the prior art, a self-activating rheological agent has been produced by the instant invention which does not require the addition of polar solvent activators. In addition, the self-activating rheological agent of the instant invention contains the organoclay and the activating agent. This is supplied as a "one package" system which does not require the addition of separate ingredients by the user. This new type of organoclay system generally produces superior rheological properties to those produced by the prior art agents.